Under the Mistletoe
by imjustshippingmywaythrulife
Summary: When Riley gets a mistletoe kiss, she really likes it. But it was from a handsome stranger in the bakery? Will Riley ever find that man? Trigger for mentions of rape (but it's really Maya looking out for Riley)


**Hey guys, today is Christmas, so I decided to get you all a gift. First of all, you need to close your eyes for 5 seconds. Then, you need to hop away from your device for 5 more seconds. Then, look back at your device! 🍪🍪🍪! Virtual Cookies, yay! Okay, so this is a Christmas special. I might have another, slightly less mature Christmas special coming out today, so keep your eyes peeled! This is a little different from my other stories, so tell me if you like this style of writing or not. Riley is about 22, Lucas is about 23 and the rest, (except Josh, he's about 25-26) are in that age range. And reviews are ALWAYS welcome! Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind! Look at me, I keep blabbing on and on. Now let's get to reading!**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was currently wiping down the counter at Topanga's. The business was going slower than usual, as it was Christmas Eve.

"Honey, you really need to get a life!" Maya complained as she plopped her Michael Kors purse on the table. "I can't keep babysitting you like this."

"Then why don't you leave?" Riley asked, wringing the wet cloth out in the sink. "For goodness sake, I'm almost finished here, and don't you have a date with Josh?"

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't stay with you?" Maya groaned. "Besides, I don't want to leave you right here by yourself. There might be murderers or people who rape girls out there."

"Maya, I'm fine. If I give you stuff from my closet, will you stop bothering me?"

"Ooh, deal!" Maya agreed happily. She rushed off to Riley's room to get the exact dress she wanted.

Suddenly, the bells on the door jingled. A man stepped in. He had a black cowboy hat, black boots, black pants, and a black shirt hugging his muscular curves. He sauntered up to the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?" Riley mustered as loud and cheerfully as she could.

The man crossed his arms. "Um, can I have the lemon-cranberry muffin with a black coffee? Also some of those limited holiday pretzels."

"Okay," Riley hurried back to the kitchen. As far as she knew, he wasn't a dangerous man. But what did she know?

"That will be $4.35, please," Riley handed him the muffin and box of pretzels. "Your black coffee will take a moment."

"That's alright. I'm in no hurry," The man shrugged his shoulders and sat down at a table."Hey, what's your name? And why are you working on Christmas Eve? Is your boss mean?"

"I'm Riley, this is my mom's bakery. I just wanted to make some extra money just in case there's something extra I want to buy. What's your name?"

"Lucas. You can call me Lucas," Lucas said, in a gentle southern accent. He tipped his hat at her.

"What's with the accent?" Riley questioned.

"I'm from Texas," Lucas replied confidently, as if he was asked that question all the time.

Riley didn't know how he did it, but he created butterflies in her stomach. The way that he smiled with perfect, straight white teeth. The way his green eyes sparkled when he-

 _BEEP_

Riley jumped, startled. The coffee machine was beeping and flashing a red light, indicating that the coffee was ready. After pouring the coffee into a Topanga's cup, she brought a paper bag and carefully positioned it. Riley walked over to Lucas, bag in hand.

"Thank you, ma'am," Lucas bowed his head, slightly. When he stood, he glanced up. A smile crept up on his face.

"Look up," Lucas whispered softly. Riley slowly raised her head.

"It's- it's a m-mistletoe!" Riley stammered. She was thinking in her head, Why did I let Maya talk me into putting a mistletoe in the bakery?

"Yes, and you do know what people do under the mistletoe, right?" Lucas smiled teasingly.

Riley took a leap of faith. "Yep, I do."

Riley kissed Lucas sweetly, blush creeping on her face. When they were finished, Lucas rubbed his neck.

"That was..."

"Wow," The brunette finished for him. "Well, I better close up. It's getting late and I've got to get ready for my friend's Christmas party. See you later...Cowboy."

"See ya...City Girl," Lucas grinned sheepishly.

Once the door slammed, and Riley was sure he was gone, Riley dramatically fell back onto the table.

"Uh, Honey? Are you okay?" Maya asked, appearing in the door frame.

Riley exaggeratedly groaned. "I'm in love!"

Maya was confused. She was somewhere for 10 minutes and Riley was in love?

"What?" Maya asked. "Is he cute? What's his name? Is he taking you out?" "His name is Lucas and he is very cute. But I don't know if I'll ever see him again!" Riley wailed. She was very emotional. After all, she just met a man in her dreams and let him slip away.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGmw**

"Hello?"

"Farkle speaking," Farkle said absentmindedly. Riley was supposed to be at his mansion by now. There were going to be a whole bunch of people at the Christmas party, and he wanted to make a good impression.

"This is Riley. I'm so sorry I'm late!" Riley apologized. "I just met some guy, at the bakery and we, sort of, I don't know, kissed. So, Maya wanted-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Farkle interrupted. "You kissed a random guy?"

"Well, we were under the mistletoe," Riley explained. "It was the polite and traditional thing to do."

"Riley," Farkle groaned. "Do you even know his name?"

"Yes, I do!" Riley stated proudly. "It's Lucas."

Lucas sounded familiar to Farkle. One of his friends was named Lucas. But the guy that Riley kissed couldn't have been the same guy Farkle was friends with. Right? Right?

"Okay, Riley. But can you hurry up, please?" Farkle asked. "The popcorn needs popping and they all need to be stringed to decorate the Christmas tree."

"I'm on my way, Farkle. I'm coming as fast I can. Promise."

"Alright, Stay safe."

"I will."

As Farkle hung up the phone, he couldn't help but wonder if Lucas was the same guy as his friend, Lucas Friar. If he was, then he and Maya would create their next big matchmaking project.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

As Lucas wandered around town for last-minute gifts, he couldn't help but to feel his lips tingle over and over again. The brunette-Riley- created a spark within him. Her lips were so soft and warm. He tasted the lip gloss on her plump, pink lips. Strawberry Kiwi.

Lucas's phone rang. He checked the Caller ID. It was Joshua Matthews.

"Hey, Josh," Lucas greeted. He kept on thinking about Riley.

"Lucas, you do know about the Christmas Party Farkle's throwing?"

"Yeah, and tell him I'll definitely be there. I wouldn't miss a party in his mansion for anything!" He said, excitedly.

"Great!" Lucas could tell Josh was grinning from ear-to-ear. Then, Lucas heard some muffled yelling.

"I would love to stay and chat with you, but Maya is yelling at me for...something," Josh explained glumly.

"Okay, man," Lucas replied, shrugging his shoulders. He hung up.

When he was searching for a shirt he knew his mom would love, he saw a model with the same silky hair and the same shirt Riley was wearing that day.

 _Damn it_ , he thought. _I just can't seem to get the City Girl out of my head._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was Christmas morning. Riley's morning started out simple. She got out of bed, showered, brushed her teeth and made herself breakfast. Riley heard faint screaming, but decided to ignore it, thinking that it was just her imagination. Someone burst through the door, yelling, "Riley! Riley! Get Ready for the rest of your life!"

It was Maya Hart-Matthews. "You better get dressed, Riley."

Maya herself was wearing a short, red dress that showed her curves well. She combed her hair back into a side ponytail ending with wavy strands of hair. She wore red, very high heels and a couple of bracelets to top the look. Her eyes had dramatic cat-eyes and she wore very red lipstick.

Riley disappeared into her room and Maya couldn't help but look in Riley's journal. Even though Riley said it was okay for Maya to look because they were best friends, Maya still felt a little guilty doing it.

There was nothing in the journal for yesterday, except what she did over Farkle's house. That was way too boring for Maya's taste.

"How do I look?" Riley asked worriedly.

"Oh, Honey!" Maya rushed over and gave Riley a big hug.

Riley wore a black, sparkly, sleeveless knee-length dress that ended coming out at the ends. Her makeup was to make it look like she had never done anything in the first place. She wore black sparkly pumps with bows in the back. Her hair was wavy and she sprayed sparkle dust in it.

"Do I look bad?" Riley had always been an insecure person.

"No, you look breathtaking!" Maya assured her. "The limo should be here, let's go down and wait."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas arrived in a white polo shirt and black dress pants, his hair polished and smoothed.

"Lucas, come in," Frank, the butler welcomed. The party's in the East Wing, 2nd Floor."

"Thank you, Frank."

When Lucas got to the room, he knew Farkle had really outdone himself. There were Red, Green, Gold and Purple streamers, balloons, tables, confetti, cups and plates. There was a live band playing and almost 500 people were there, even though the party had started only 10 minutes ago.

Lucas found Farkle by one of the tables, holding a flute of champagne.

"Farkle. This is a great party!" Lucas grinned.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Yeah, and I can't wait to see what else you've got plan-" Lucas cut himself off. His eyes had wandered around the room and caught another figure.

It's Riley, he thought. No it can't be. Why would she be at Farkle's party?

"Uh, excuse me for a minute," Lucas furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sure." Farkle walked away to talk to who he hoped would be future clients.

Lucas bumped into a lot of people in his chase. He tried to find her, but it was no use. There were just too many people.

"Hey. Is this seat taken?" A soft, melodic voice asked. Lucas glanced up. It was Riley!

"By you," Lucas wiggled his eyebrows and Riley giggled.

"You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you," Lucas confessed.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, either," Riley admitted. Something caught her eye. She smiled. "Look up."

Lucas looked up, knowing where this was going. "It's a mistletoe."

"You do know what people do under it, don't you?" She gave him a seductive wink.

"Of course!"

"Kiss me," She demanded.

"Your wish is my command, m'lady." Lucas stood up and pulled her waist in. They passionately made out.

"This was the best, evening...I've ever had!" Riley panted heavily.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **2 Years Later:**

"And now, you may kiss the bride," The Pastor said with a warm smile.

Riley and Lucas weren't hesitant at all. It was December 24, 2025 (the day they met, 2 years before) and Riley just became Mrs. Riley Matthews-Friar. After they exited the church, they climbed into the limo.

"I'm so glad you became a Friar," Lucas sighed happily.

"I am too."

"Look up," Riley laughed.

"A Mistletoe!"

They laughed together and shared a sweet, long kiss.

They were under the mistletoe, exactly where they wanted to be.


End file.
